Enterprises increasingly rely on management systems—such as an Enterprise Mobility Management (“EMM”) or Mobile Device Management (“MDM”) system—to manage the mobile devices of their employees. These systems can competently manage both enterprise-owned and user-owner devices. But in order to manage a device, that device must first be enrolled with the management system. The enrollment process can be inefficient, leading to productivity losses or even discouraging employees from enrolling at all.
One example inefficiency of some management systems is the lack of fine control over when enrollment is required. For example, a device assigned to a Research Engineer probably needs the security provided by immediately enrolling in the management system, while a device assigned to a sales intern may not need that level of security from day one. But current management systems are blind to these differences when it comes to the timing of enrollment, applying blanket requirements to different groups having distinct security needs.
Another inefficiency of some management systems is the requirement of a dedicated application, such as an agent application, that must be downloaded to a device to perform enrollment. Injecting this application into the enrollment process slows the enrollment process, decreases employee productivity, and can discourage some employees from enrolling at all. While these dedicated applications may have been necessary for older operating systems executed by mobile devices, newer operating systems can potentially perform enrollment without such application. But the current management systems lack the ability to recognize these distinctions or take advantage of them.
As a result, a need exists for improved systems and methods of adaptively providing device enrollment into an EMM or MDM system. More specifically, needs exist for these systems and methods to adaptively select enrollment workflows based on information specific to the device and its user, and perform enrollment directly from an application that increases, rather than decreases, employee productivity.